


You're not longer a traveling light

by Hiddlesconda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M, Stark Tower, Translation, niesamowicie niekanonicznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	You're not longer a traveling light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're not longer a traveling light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160268) by Pandi. 



Stevie ostrożnie przemierzał ciemny korytarz Stark Tower, w której obecnie mieszkał. Mógł włączyć światło, ale to padające zza okien mu wystarczało.  
Chciał się czegoś napić i wrócić do spania, więc skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Kiedy nalewał sobie szklankę mleka zorientował się, że w warsztacie Tony’ego wciąż pali się światło. Marszcząc brwi kapitan spojrzał na zegarek i udał się w tym kierunku.

–Czy to jest właściwy czas na pracę?

Tony Stark był zaabsorbowany projektem, dlatego to pytanie zaskoczyło go. 

– Nie strasz mnie tak! Kiedy pomyślę, że jest właściwy czas by pracować, to jest. Może wrócisz do łóżka i zostawisz mnie w spokoju? – warknął do niego. Steve nie dał się tym sprowokować tylko podszedł i delikatnie wyciągnął narzędzia z jego ręki.

– Idź do łóżka, proszę. Prawie nie śpisz i cały czas pracujesz. Wykończysz się. Proszę.

– Nie. Ty idź do łóżka i przestań się o mnie martwić. Śnij o zabijaniu Hitlera albo o tym jak obciągasz Bucky'emu, albo o czymkolwiek innym – Tony odsunął się o krok przytłoczony nagłą bliskością Kapitana.

– Właściwie to śnię o tym jak obciągam tobie. – Czy on to naprawdę powiedział? Oh, to się nie skończy dobrze.

– Co?! – wykrzyknął przerażony. 

Steve mógłby teraz zacząć szukać wymówki lub potraktować to jako nieudany żart, ale zobaczył w tym szansę dla siebie. Więc zebrał się w sobie i powiedział:

– Jestem… Jestem w tobie zakochany. – Z napięciem czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Tony był zachwycony taką odpowiedzią, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nie może na to pozwolić. Kapitan nie mógł się tak z nim związać.

– Nie, nie jesteś. – To było pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

– Dobrze wiem co czuję kiedy jestem zakochany.

– Przez lata wiele się zmieniło. 

– Ale nie uczucia. Kocham cię, do cholery. Kocham cię, Tony Stark. Kocham. – rozpaczliwie przygryzł dolną wargę.

– Może jesteś we mnie zakochany, ale uwierz mi, nie powinieneś. Jestem nieznośny, samolubny i arogancki. Nie mogę spać, bo ciągle mam koszmary, które próbuję utopić w alkoholu i pracy. Mówisz, że sam siebie wykańczam i wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Czasami chciałbym po prostu paść trupem albo przypadkowo zginąć przez jakiś defekt w mojej zbroi. Prawie nie wychodzę z domu, najwyżej w nocy latam samotnie po okolicy i przesiaduję na dachach. Nie chcesz mnie kochać. Nie będziesz mógł znieść patrzenia na mnie tak jak ja nie mogę już widzieć siebie. Nie chcę żebyś razem ze mną przechodził przez to wszystko. Przykro mi, ale to by nie wyszło.

Ich smutne spojrzenia spotkały się. Powoli samotna łza spłynęła po twarzy miliardera. Steve podszedł do niego i ostrożnie przytulił go do siebie.

– Poradzimy sobie z tym. Razem. – obiecał szeptem. 

Stali tak wciśnięci w siebie aż do świtu, pośród bałaganu panującego w warsztacie, z ciałami idealnie pasującymi do siebie.


End file.
